Alter Point
by BluePaladinium
Summary: A change in a number of 0.5 and the battle between Ragna and Mu goes very differently
1. Chapter 1

"Noel, you idiot!"

The Grim Reaper stood, aura of darkness rolling off of him in waves. Across from him stood a woman in white, blue eyes shining bright, blonde hair floating in some phantom wind. Her face was impassive and emotionless, almost as doll like as she claimed. However, the man in the red jacket knew better than that. Another man, dressed in blue, was laid out on the floor, injuries taking their toll and making him succumb to unconsciousness. Off to the side, a white sentinel stood, observing the contest of wills soon to be fight of the man's life. Haughty and always ready, his long sword was drawn, waiting for the man in red to be vanquished and take his place in the fray once more.

Ragna had something to say about that though.

"What the hell were you think, going down to that level?" The words sounded more disappointed than angry, red and green eyes boring into blue. "Kusanagi? The god killing sword? Screw ALL of that!"

Bloodscythe came to bear, ready to charge.

"You're Noel Vermillion, aren't you?"

The Godslayer blinked. That had been a strange fluctuation in emotions. Was that…pity? Sadness? No…something else. The man's voice was quieter now.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, remember?"

Of course she remembered. The data had been filed away inside her mind since her conception, along with every other piece of her body's life. Her memories were now the Kusanagi Unit's.

"I'm sorry about before, OK? So now, let's talk."

Sorry? The Black Beast was apologising? He had not yet acted against her, although, granted, her life had been very short so far. She also had no desire to converse with the man that her mission in life was to destroy. Along with the Gods Themselves.

"But first…"

Bloodscythe gleamed in the air, light from the floating and glowing Stein cannon glinting off of its surprisingly keen edge.

"I'm going to have to do something about that armour! Bring it on, you idiot!"

Ragna the Bloodedge charged forward. Another Stein was summoned as Mu-12 sped to meet him half way.

The Black Beast would die this day.

* * *

It had been a slight change to regular protocol. The smallest change. One almost insignificant alteration to the logarithms that controlled the Steins. A number had been increased by 0.5. That's all. And yet, this time, Mu-12 had fired the blasts from her Steins with the tiniest extra piece of concussive force. That extra iota of pushing power behind it. Just increased by 0.5. And it had been enough to divert an almost universally accepted event. Ragna's fingers had just grazed her crown. They split the jewel neatly down the middle, but the major problem was this.

The Grim Reaper had missed with the Untempering. Mu-12 was still the Godslayer.

However, the Kusanagi Unit had been momentarily stunned by the display. The algorithms and protocols that had guarded her life so well for the past hour or so had no answers to the onslaught of information swarming her mind. A small part of her, the smallest possible, began to scream, though her stoicism remained on the surface. This confused Mu-12. And when a machine is confused, there is only one thing it can do.

"Entering Stand By mode to Reboot. Rebooting in Two Minutes Approximately. Reboot Initiated."

The Unit sat on her knees, cracked jewel pieces falling down her face, no readable expression at all. The two Steins she had already summoned, however, were on their own separate systems, so they continued to whirr in the air, cannons charging in case of any attack. Or any approach in the slightest.

_Reboot. Kusanagi Unit 95% Online._

_Missing 5%...unaccounted for._

_0% Battle Damage_

_Lifelink still established at 100%_

_Steins at 100% capability_

_Systems...95%_

_. .Error._

The error messages continued to flash through Mu's electronic like brain, as fast as lightning.

* * *

Ragna was out cold. The exertion of utilising the Idea Engine enhanced Azure Grimoire and channelling all that power for one strike had taken its toll. His left arm was completely destroyed, wrecked by the seithr he had tried to pump into Mu-12's crown and dissolved into the air itself. His right fared no better, a giant hole gaping right through the shoulder. It was a wonder the arm was still attached, the hole from the laser shot was that wide.

Jin had not yet recovered. The Kisaragi scion was still recovering from the utter thrashing that Mu had dealt him not fifteen minutes ago. Laser burns marred his features and cuts lined his outfit, delivered from wing blades of silver and blue.

The Great Hero gave a snort of derision. It seemed his time was not yet over. Hakumen pointed his faithful blade toward the kneeling doll.

"It is unfortunate, Kusanagi, that you are unable to continue this fight. However, you are still a creature who should have never existed in the first place." The Susano'oh armour growled in a guttural tone, slowly advancing on Mu-12, just in case of some unexpected attack. Red eyes implanted in the hero's shoulders turned their fierce gaze to the catatonic girl's face. Ookami rested on her shoulder.

"I am the White Void. I am the Cold Steel. I am the Just Sword" The words, normally spoken with determined purpose, had a soft tinge of melancholy behind them. She was but a girl but fate had seen fit to grant her power beyond her wildest imagination. Such power was dangerous. It had to be dealt with in the one way Hakumen knew best. "With blade in hand, shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction."

Ookami was raised high, ready for a killing stroke.

"I am Hakumen. The end has co-"

That was all the hero managed to get out before a foot collided with his armour's chin, exacerbated by the lethal knife sticking out of its heel. Seithr pumped through the point of impact, granting the strike an almost unholy strength as Hakumen was launched skyward, impacting with the ceiling with a deafening bang.

Before the sentinel could recover, a snake headed chain wrapped around the armour's throat, swinging him around before launching him through a wall, the rubble crashing down around the White Susano'oh.

His Black predecessor clapped sarcastically.

"Y'know, you'd get a lot more done if you actually pulled shit off instead of bragging about who you are beforehand, H-Man!" Terumi cackled, green hair still spiky and untamed, yellow eyes piercing through the human wreckage that surrounded the area. Seeing Hakumen dealt with for now, he turned to look at both Mu and Ragna, each as unresponsive as the other.

"Aww, son of a BITCH! You just wrecked my new plaything!" Terumi catcalled, obviously not caring a damn bit and walking towards the two of them. "But then again, you lost your arms, didn't ya Raggy? Don't worry though, even I'm not crass enough to make a 'He's 'armless!' joke! Whoops, guess I just did anyway!"

A malevolent laugh followed, the type of laugh that made spines tingle and skin crawl. The cocky as all fuck serpent sauntered towards the group. Ragna, saviour of humanity and all that jazz with his arms blown off. Guess the Kusanagi's lasers had done their job superbly obviously. Jin was completely out of the proceedings too, not looking likely to recover until sometime tomorrow. IF Terumi felt like letting him live that long. And H-Man was down for the count too! Oh happy days! Now, if only he had the vampire bitch's head on a stick today might be the absolute perfect day. Oh well, guess pulling the plug on Takamagahara would have to do. He STILL couldn't believe he managed to get away with that.

The snake reached the kneeling Mu. He slapped her in the face, trying to get a response. There was none. The green haired man shrugged.

"Ah well, you know what they say. When computers break, the most obvious solution is to TURN!" He kicked the poor unresponsive girl in the face, forcing her to lie face up on her back. "THEM!" STOMP "ON!" STOMP "AND!" STOMP" OFF AGAIN!" STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP.

* * *

_Danger Danger Danger Danger Danger Danger Danger_

_Systems failing, systems failure. Systems at 75% and decreasing. Optical systems compromised. CPU Unit in danger._

_45% Battle Damage._

_Steins Unreacting_

_Missing Equation Still Missing_

_DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER_

* * *

Terumi finally stopped with his brutal treatment of the Kusanagi Unit, vicious smile stuck upon his face still.

"Man, tech support SUCKS these days, doesn't it?" he chuckled, picking up the doll by the throat and shaking her slightly, just to get the tiniest reaction. Just one, that was all. "Welp, there's nothing else for it. Ol' Raggy here musta fried your poor little brain into mush. Damn, you were one hell of a good insurance policy. Still, lifelinks can be remade, I guess. Too bad your 5.2 titless ass won't be around to see it."

A sickly green glow began to fill Terumi's other hand. Mu was as unresponsive as always, blue eyes cold and dead to the world around her, unseeing. The True Evil's smirk widened enough to put slasher villains to shame.

"Too bad it couldn't be First Lieutenant Garbage, but what the hell? I've always said, you want something done right, you do it yourself…with a helpful dose of mind domination magic and utter power, but screw it, point still stands."

He let go of Mu's neck, other hand swinging round, green and black flames setting it alight.

"VENOM SWORD!"

A blur of orange intercepted, yanking the Kusanagi Unit out of his hands and letting the energy miss entirely.

Terumi snarled.

"Alright, who has the goddamn bal-"

His mouth was abruptly shut by an uppercut, sending him flipping back through the air. Smoothly, the man in black recovered in mid air, landing on his feet and brushing his mouth slightly. He grinned savagely.

Makoto Nanaya, Mu slung over her shoulder for now, faced him with a strange mixture of determination and fear of his power in her eyes. The beastkin gently set the Godslayer down again, looking concerned for her former friend for a moment before realising that maybe Terumi should be the one she should be focusing on right now. Terumi's pupils dilated slightly in excitement.

"Well, well, well... So now you're showing who's side you're really on!"

A metallic noise rang through the air as two butterfly knives were drawn.

"I think I'mma see how long it takes to skin you of that tail! See how much of a rug I can get out of it that isn't covered in blood, by the time I'm finished with you!"

* * *

_Systems Reset. System Reboot 95%_

_5% unaccounted for. Continuing search._

_Battle Capacity Negative_

_Injuries 75%_

_Optics 45% online_

_5% STILL MISSING ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_

Blood dripped from Mu's forehead into her eyes and obscuring her unseeing vision. The remanining 5% to reboot was really taking it's toll. The Blue Screen Of Death was still affecting her, and in a massively bad way. If the squirrel beastkin hadn't intervened when she did, those statistics would be even bleaker.

_World Dies So Will I. Existence Must Be Denied. World Must Die So Will I. Existence Must Be Denied To All..._

Then, something positively insane happened.

_...why?_


	2. Chapter 2

**BP: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This hasn't been updated for a long ass time and for that I'm sorry. Real life sucks sometimes. Uni work plus full time occupation plus general bad work ethic = Lazy Paladin. The reviews kept coming though and honestly? Kinda inspired me to pick up my keyboard again and go for another chapter. Sorry if I lose the roll that I'm on, but thank you for the reviews!**

**Note: CP hadn't come out yet when I wrote this, so if this Mu acts differently to the one in CP, you can probably guess why. Yeah, me and Velvien had a good old laugh about that. By the way, please check out his "On Strange Wings" series of fanfiction as it's the best Ragbaki I've ever read. Also feel free to join up to his Blazblue Roleplaying site, The Cauldron, at the site listed in my profile!**

**But you guys ain't here for that. Let's get some writing done! BP out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from BlazBlue**

* * *

Makoto lunged forward with a punch, trying to cold clock Hazama once more. The man had been ruthlessly stomping on the face of one of her best friend's and instead of the playful squirrel she was known to be, she was all business, seemingly quiet and focused. The wielder of Ouroborus, however, was just that bit quicker, spinning around her outstretched limb as if he was made of water and ending up behind her, planting a solid boot to her back and making her tumble forward.

"Miss Nanaya, you were NOT invited to this party! I have very special ways of dealing with gatecrashers, y'know." he drawled in that bored yet humoured tone of his. The beastkin grit her teeth, rolling through her fall and managing to push off the ground, coming back with another fierce right. The snakeman tried to duck, but the first punch was a feint, a cover for the left that was coming in from underneath in an uppercut.

The snake like head of Ouroborus emerged, it's links forming a guard against the jackhammer of a blow, but still pushing Hazama back with it's force. His eyes very nearly opened in surprise at that. Guess she really was just that pissed off.

"Well, you're gonna have to forgive me," she snarled. "I'm about to turn this dance into a ballroom blitz. You do NOT hurt my friends, Captain Hazama!"

"Your friends? What, you getting pally with Raggie over here? Hey Raggie?!" The serpentine face grinned at the out of action Grim Reaper, who was still on the floor bleeding out severely. "You get cozy with a beastkin while I ain't been looking? I thought your dipshit of a master had that sorted all out for you. Or wait, are you on about H-Man? I thought he was still holding out for that Yayoi broad."

With a grunt through gritted teeth, Makoto came at him once again, rights and lefts flicking out in a way that would make professional boxers cry, but Hazama was just too slippery, too fast and he evaded each and every one with weaving and bobbing head motions, almost cobra like.

"OH wait! I get it now! It was that Vermillion chick, wasn't it?! The one who didn't even know what a spine was?"

A redoubled effort from Makoto, actually forcing him to block some of the attacks, answered that question for him.

"Well, hate to tell you, ya freak of nature, but lil Noel over there ain't home anymore. She's dead."

Hazama's grin grew as Makoto faltered slightly in shock, giving him just enough room to flip up and catch her under her chin with his shoe, sending her flipping backwards. To he credit, she recovered, landing on the floor in a crouch, though her eyes told a different story. Seeing a chance to press his psychological attack, the madman continued.

"What, you didn't figure it out? Why else is she dressed as a stripper? Why else are her green eyes now blue? She's dead and gone, Nanaya. She's been dead for the last two hours and you couldn't do a damn thing to stop me."

A small cackle followed that remark. Fortunately, the mirthful sound managed to snap whatever daze Makoto was out of her and she glared at him with renewed promises of pain.

"She doesn't look dead to me, genius." she shot back. Her eyes strayed to Mu's body for a moment, her statement had been made with confidence. Her friend was still alive in there SOMEWHERE, she could just feel it! Getting back onto her feet, the beastkin bounced and threw a few shadow boxing punches to psyche herself up a little. "So Mr Jormungandr. Do you remember your Norse mythology?"

"Sweet Christmas, you're really comparing yourself to Thor? You're even more stupid than I first thought! Last time I checked, you had no hammer, no thunder and most importantly, no chance against me!" Hazama boasted, a small green aura appearing around his feet as one of his hands reached up to touch his hat in a taunt.

_Ah crud. She's too headstrong for the mental approach. Looks like it's time for good ol' fisticuffs again. Always with the physical way of settling things, this one._

A glint of yellow appeared under the brim of the black hat.

"So then, Goddess of Thunder. Try your best against the World Serpent. I guarantee that you won't find it as pleasant as the last time we had a little...altercation. You've been a thorn in my side too long. And seeing as pretty much everyone else is not moving an inch to help you, I guess I'll have to skin you like a rabbit in order to get their attention."

* * *

_Existence is meaningless, but when all of existence is for naught then existence will equal naught therefore existence will exist and will have to be destroyed, leaving the void but the void will thereby be the definition of existence and therefore be destroyed to the Void..._

The endless cycle repeated itself in many different variations in Mu's processing unit. The paradox was torture to a compute. An endless Chicken Or Egg scenario over and over, number crunching away at the possibilities with no hope to get out. Hazama had used an extremely similar thing to knock out the Takamagahara Units only a few minutes ago.

Mu was not the Takamagahara Units.

_...existence to the void but Mu exists but should not but does for has mass, weight, shape but no purpose therefore does not exist in soul therefore does not exist therefore can be scrapped therefore void, but therefore by definition must have existed to throw to void then..._

* * *

"Oh no, I'm not godly enough to be Thor, I'm just a little old squirrel with an uppercut that can knock you senseless!"

Said uppercut came screaming for the black suited man's chin right then and there. Hazama, immortal as the gods, right hand of the Dread Imperator, king pimp daddy of cool, dodged that uppercut like it was made out of pure concentrated seithr. Seriously, he wasn't gonna hang around to get whacked by a hit like that. What, was he an idiot? Only dumbasses like Raggy would get hit by that move.

Striking back, quick as a viper, Hazama pressed the assault on Makoto, trying to put her on the defensive. Her weapons...and especially her outfit... showed that she tended towards rushdown and all out attack and mobility rather than anything defensive.

Well, there's your answer then! No defence equals Time For...

"SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAPTURE!"

* * *

_Mu exists to not exists to have the purpose of no purposes of existence to be attained then then purpose must be found then existence to be destroyed to remove that purpose then Mu can stop to have no purpose and not exi-_

_Squirrel Beastkin 82% healthy attacking Dark Susano'oh Protocol states..._

_..._

_...no action. Dark Susano'oh no longer priority. No longer defend. 5% missing still not found. Motor units not responding._

_Purpose is existence is Void is Non Existence is No Purpose is Mu is No Purpose is Non Existence is Void is Existence is Purpose..._

* * *

Makoto stepped backwards, the black column of energy just barely missing her face. Hopping backwards even further, she let out a massive sigh of relief. That had been way too close.

"Bastard! You really think something like that is gonna stop me?!"

A pulsing ball of electrical energy was punched towards the snake man.

"...yeah, kinda did to be completely honest." came the sarcastic reply. Hopping over the orb fired towards him, Hazama slithered up close to Makoto and tried to deliver a knee to the stomach, to get her to double over. After that, one quick slice and she'd have a second smile positioned on her neck instead. And this smile'll be spitting blood.

"I REALLY hate beastkin."

* * *

_Beastkin fighting to stop Dark Susano'oh. Approximate chance of victory 0%. Life is greatly reduced if any choice other than escape is chosen._

_Purpose. Mu has None. But if has None, why does Beastkin fight? And why does Dark Susano'oh hate? Hate. Hate. Hatehatehatehatehate..._

_The steins that had been watching Mu beforehand? They began to whirr and glow bright blue._

_Hatehatehatehatehatehatehate hatehatehatehatehatehatehate hateHATEHATEATEATEHATEHATEHA TEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE_

_Systems regaining function_

_HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE_

_Near full function restore_

_HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HATEHATEHATEHATE_

_New protocols engaged_

_HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE _

_DARK SUSANO'OH REMOVES PURPOSE THEREFORE IS VOID THEREFORE IS EXISTENCE AND WHAT BROUGHT MU TO EXISTENCE. DARK SUSANO'OH IS MU PURPOSE THEREFORE DARK SUSANO'OH MUST BE DESTROYED_

_HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE HATE_

* * *

Hazama's knee sank into Makoto's abdomen and she collapsed to the ground, coughing badly. She tried to regain her footing, but the wind was knocked out of her and she could do naught but gasp at the air. Falling onto her back, Makoto came face to face with a very unappealing sight.

Crouched over the squirrel, Hazama flipped his butterfly knife around and around, sheathing and unsheathing the blade in his hand in the fanciest ways possible.

"Oh, what I'm gonna do to you?" he mused aloud, voice filled with perverse joy. "I could skin you alive, layer by layer. I could stab you so many times I could use you as a salt shaker...but you know what?"

Suddenly the blade was against Makoto's neck, pressed uncomfortably close to the beastkin's jugular and trachea, nearly cutting off her air completely.

"I'm just gonna make your head roll...And I'm gonna do it, NICE. AND. SLO-,"

And just before the blade slashed across, a bright blue laser knocked said weapon out of his hand.

"What the hel-?" Another bright blue laser slammed into Hazama's head, knocking him off of Makoto. He recovered in mid air and landed by his knife. Picking it up, he looked up, annoyed if anything.

"Alright, so...who's next to come and get humiliated?!" He never expected the answer he got.

Mu was standing up, face bloody, head bowed, hand extended forward towards him. Pieces of head jewel crumbled around her, steins whriing at near maximum velocity, buzzing around like wasps in summer. The Kusanagi Unit lifted her head very slightly, hair still obscuring most of her bloody face, but eyes shining with a brilliant blue intensity that shone like two suns in a starless universe.

"Okay, what the hell is this BS? Don't tell me that even YOU can change with the Continuum Shifts." Hazama groused. "I am so not in the mood for the bullcrap, I'll just wait around for the next time and start over. Firstly though, I need to take care of you."

Mu didn't say anything.

"Silent still, huh? Oh wait, I didn't give you the order to talk, did I? Kusanagi, shut down."

Mu stayed standing.

"Shut down?"

Still, those blue eyes bored into his.

"Drop dead?! Jump around?! KILL YOURSELF?! DO SOMETHING?!" Hazama yelled, visibly put off by this. He'd never seen this before. Not in over 10,000 loops!

"Dark Susano'oh is Purpose. Purpose must be erased." Mu spoke calmly, coolly and robotically.

"Initiating Termination Protocol."


End file.
